Amour Sucré
by Kisara Jackson
Summary: La vida de Tsubasa y Kimiko está llena de amor, dulzura y ¡mucha diversión! Sin olvidar el fútbol soccer, claramente. ¡Conjuntos de One-Shots! —Secuela de "De cómo todo pasó".
1. ¡Yo soy la novia de su hijo!

**Super campeones no es mío.**

**Amour Sucré significa, en francés, "Dulce Amor".**

**Se desarrolla después del _Boy's Fight_**— **Torneo Nacional de Secundarias.**

**Es un conjunto de One-Shots. Algunos, posiblemente, estén relacionados.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amour Sucré.<strong>

**Cap 1. ¡Yo soy la novia de su hijo! **

Desde hace tres meses Kimiko se había hecho novia de Tsubasa y ese día ambos decidieron contarles a sus padres su noviazgo, por sugerencia de la fémina irían primero con la familia Ozora y luego con los Kurokawa después del entrenamiento indivual que tendía a realizar su novio, ambos estaban en el parque de la secundarias a donde asistían.

—Buen tiro —alabó tímidamente la chica, una sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento adornaba su rostro.

Tsubasa se detuvo y la miró, estaba todo sudado así que se acercó a tomar su toalla y cuando lo hizo se limpió el rostro, Kimiko le pasó la botella y él bebió de ella; al recuperarse un poco de todo el ejercicio, que realizó por cuenta propia, se sentó a la derecha de ella.

—¿No te gustaría jugar? —preguntó amable y alegre, Ozora ya sabía la respuesta que le daría pero, aun así, no perdía nada con intentarlo; podía que algún día la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—No, gracias —respondió mientras agarraba su mochila y sacaba un libro de arte que tomó prestado de la biblioteca.

No tenían que estar hablando, ambos se entendían con tan sólo una mirada y, con el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, eran sabedores que estar con el otro era lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado: para Tsubasa, estar con su novia era toda una aventura dado que tenía que ingeniarselas para descifrar lo que se escondía detrás de esa característica tímidez, conseguir que dijera cualquier cosa con emoción era todo un reto ¡y ni hablar que lograr que se sonroje! Sin duda alguna Kimiko Kurokawa era una chica que antes no había visto. Para él estar con ella no se compararía, nunca, al estar con Sanae; Nakazawa nunca sería Kurokawa y eso le encantaba.

Para Kimiko estar con Tsubasa era muy intrigante, tenía que conocer a sus amigos e interactuar con ellos, saber cómo animarlo después que hacía mal un tiro o reprobaba alguna evaluación y, sobre todo, se auto-propuso dejar de ser tan tímida; sabía que a él no le molestaba, que la veía con cierta ternura cada vez que se iba —esa parte generaba cierto conflicto con todo el equipo y con las gerentes, pensaban que era una niña maleducada y Tsubasa siempre salía en su defensa; algo que no podían entender y que su capitán ni se molestaba en explicar, ninguno de ellos sabía de su noviazgo, aunque Sanae lo sospechaba—. Kimiko simplemente quería ayudar en lo que podía a Ozora y para eso leía para hacerlo.

Eso era lo que sentía para el otro, algo que nada ni nadie cambiaría.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Kimiko cerrando el libro y levantándose con recato.

Tsubasa asintió:

—Espera a que termine de arreglarme, no quiero llegar a mi casa así —señaló su ropa completamente embarrada.

_Te ves bien_ pensó la chica, por obvias razones no lo diría en voz alta.

Luego que el muchacho se fuera y se pusiera ropa limpia, volvió a donde estaba Kurokawa y los dos se fueron directamente a la casa de los Ozora; en el transcurso del viaje lo único que se oía eran los ruidos de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, los automóviles y demás objetos... es decir, ellos no decían absolutamente nada. Tsubasa pensaba en la mejor manera para decirles la noticia y Kimiko contaba para tranquilizarse, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y lo demostraban a su manera.

Continuaron con su trayecto en ese cómodo silencio, con el pasar del tiempo llegaron hasta la casa de Tsubasa.

—Aquí vamos —susurró con cierto temor en su voz, Ozora.

Kimiko le mandó una mirada reconfortante, en el fondo, estaba tan asustada como su novio pero ¿qué consiguiría demostrándolo? Nada, aunque Natsuko y Kodai —la madre y el padre del futbolista, respectivamente— ya la conocieran pero era como su amiga no como su novia y lo que menos quería era dar "una mala primera impresión".

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó preocupado en cuanto miró su cara afligida, al menos así la interpretó.

—Un poco —respondió conteniendo el impulso de tragar en seco, era tímida pero ni siquiera ella llegaría tan lejos.

Decidido, Tsubasa abrió la puerta de su casa y lo primero que vio... fue... ¿adivinan? Sí, nada; totalmente vacío, ni una sóla persona vagando por ahí; los dos entraron y, lo primero que la chica notó, fue una nota pegada en una pizarra que estaba cerca de la estantería de la cocina. Con un ademán le señaló el gesto a Tsubasa, quien procedió a leerlo.

_Hijo, si estás leyendo esto es que aun no he vuelto de realizar las compras, volveré con tu padre cuando éste salga de su trabajo._

_Te dejé un poco de sukiyaki en la cocina, por cierto, si traes a Kimiko-chan dile que se espere ya que tengo algo importante que decirle y darle._

_Atentamente,_

_Tu madre._

—No me lo esperaba —dijo el futbolista, suspiró y ojeó a su novia—. ¿Comemos?

—De acuerdo —accedió mientras se preguntaba qué podía ser; conocía lo suficiente a Natsuko como para saber que era relativamente importate, de lo contrario, no se hubiera tomado esa molestia. Sin embargo, sobre su "secreto", no podía asegurar mucho como reaccionarían ya que no conocía, completamente, el carácter de ellos; les había hablado pero sólo fue porque sería descortés no hacerlo, cuando aun sólo era la tutora de Tsubasa. Odiaba, sinceramente, no saber la respuesta de algo... era irritante.

Ambos se fueron hacia la cocina y, efectivamente, allá estaba un plato grande tapado con papel de aluminio; el sutil olor a sukiyaki se dejaba sentir en todo el alrededor. Tsubasa se acercó, lo tomó y destapó para servirle a su novia, quien llevaba dos platos más pequeños para los dos; se sirvieron eso y un poco de zumo de naranja que se encontraba en la cocina, era un suculenta merienda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarde, Tsubasa? —cuestionó la muchacha, después se metió un bocado.

—Supongo que quince minutos, Kimi-chan —respondió haciendo que la chica se pusiera incómoda, aun no se acostumbraba, totalmente, al mote—. Entre paréntesis, ¿por qué no eres capaz de agregarme el "-kun" si me conoces desde hace un año? —indagó divertido y el sentimiento incrementó al ver la cara abochornada, que el interpretó así, de Kimiko.

—Todavía no —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—¿Más adelante?

Kurokawa asintió.

Pasó el cuarto de hora y los señores Ozora llegaron, encontraron a su hijo y su "amiga" sentados en el sofá, parecían estar hablando de los deberes que tendrían que entregar; con una sonrisa de orgullo, por saber que gracias a Kimiko su único hijo se había interesado más en sus responsabilidades escolares, Natsuko se acercó y les dijo.

—Hola Tsubasa-kun, Kimiko-chan —los saludó con calma tan típica en ella.

—Buenas —se aventuró a decirlos adolescentes de dieciséis.

Los recién llegados se sentaron enfrente de ellos y Tsubasa tomó la palabra.

—Mamá, papá, tenemos algo imperativo que decirles —comenzó, nervioso, el futbolista; recogió el valor que creyó perdido y continuó—: Kimiko y yo somos novios —listo, ¡zas! Soltó la noticia.

—¿Qué? —atinó Kodai, parpadeó una y otra vez como si la vista le molestara.

—Que Tsubasa-san y yo somos pareja —repitió una abochornada Kimiko, y lo supieron porque el "-san" fue agregado. Dejó de ponerlo desde que se volvieron amigos... íntimos.

Kodai intercambió una mirada con su esposa, quien asintió.

—Lo único que tenemos que decir es —inició con voz solemne provocando que esperaran lo peor—... ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

¡Pam! Tsubasa se golpeó la cabeza con su palma derecha.

¡Paf! Kimiko casi se cayó del asiento.

—¿Así de simple? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Sí —aseveró Natsuko—. Y llámanos "Natsuko-san" y "Kodai-san" —pidió agregando ese honorífico al final, conociendo a Kimiko, quien era muy respetuosa, no dejaría de usarlo así como así.

Kodai negó, así era su esposa.

Y, así, fue cómo Kimiko fue aceptada como su novia por la familia Ozora. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿Tsubasa también lo sería por los Kurokawa?


	2. Reflexiones

**Super campeones no es mío.  
><strong>

**En caso de que algún One-Shot esté relacionado con otro lo diré en este apartado, de lo contrario no será así; pleaseee, les pido que si no les gusta este fanfic ¡bien, es su gusto y yo lo respeto! Y, por lo tanto, espero que ustedes también respeten mis preferencias. Sí, dije que no me agrada Sanae mas no por eso la pondré como no es (es decir, OoC), no lo haré sólo tendrá una evolución en cuanto a sus gustos por Tsubasa-kun (¡ya, ya. No seguiré con el spoiler!). Por favor, a quienes no le guste no hagan un debate, pleaseeee. **

**No catalogen a Kimiko-chan como una Mary Sue porque no lo es, que consiguiera a Tsubasa-kun es porque no esperará años y años hasta que eso pase (como hizo Sanae) ella intentará que lo sea antes que cualquiera se lo gane. No es Mary Sue, sólo es decidida (si entramos en ese debate YO, en mi modesta opinión, considero a Sanae como la más grandes de la Mary Sue, su personalidad me cae mal, es tan... amable todo el tiempo que ¡aburre!); no despocritaré sobre ella, no caeré en ese error. Por favor, sigan leyendo _Amour Sucré_ y descubrirán que Kimiko Kurokawa NO es una Mary Sue. Sólo es decidida, fuerte, tímida (como pudieron notar en _De cómo todo pasó _y en el primer cap de _Amour Sucré_) y... sin más spoiler xD**

**Tanto como Kimiko-chan como Sanae tendrán una evolución, a su manera y por razones diferentes. Trataré de ser lo más neutral para ambas muchachas y que les parezca lo más verídico posible, no juzgen antes de tiempo, sólo esperen y vean como pasa todo. Si hay algo que no les gusta, o que no entienden sólo díganlo en un comentario que con gusto responderé.**

**Sobre las ideas que me dejó Sakura Emeraude en el cap anterior las desarrollaré a su debido tiempo, aunque me gustó la primera y esa es la que leerán ahora.**

**Volviendo al fic, diré que es**** la segunda parte de _¡Soy la novia de su hijo! _y última. ¡Pero no el final de _Amour Sucré_! ¡Claro que no~!**

**Y sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten el cap 2! (¿u One-Shot/Drabble número dos?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amour Sucré.<strong>

**Cap 2. Reflexiones.**

Había pasado un día desde que la familia Ozora se enteró del noviazgo de su hijo con Kimiko, y ahora el turno de que les dijeran a los señores Kurokawa; por recomendación de Natsuko iría Tsubasa con traje _algo _elegante —por la buena primera impresión— y, de esa manera, talvez —y sólo talvez— no se enojarían porque salía con su única hija. En fin, Tsubasa en conjunto con Kimiko se dirigían a la casa de la segunda. Si antes Tsubasa estaba nervioso ahora estaba muy, pero muy asustado, ¿cómo se suponía que les diría la noticia? Obviamente no podía llegar y decir "Soy Tsubasa Ozora... y ¿adivinen? ¡Salgo con su hija!", naturalmente eso quedó descartado desde un principio; conociendo a Yue y Hiro debía de elegir mejor sus palabras, sobre todo porque son _un poco _sobreprotectores con su hija.

Tsubasa suspiró.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Kimiko a su novio, quien asintió pesadamente.

—Tus padres, Kimi-chan, eso pasa —respondió en una exhalación. ¿Cómo saldría de ese problema?—. ¿Cómo se supone que podré caerles bien si desde que me vieron la primera vez me dieron la impresión de que querían arrogarme al fondo del lago más cercano... y todo porque nos encontraron en tu habitación haciendo los deberes? —se quejó Ozora y se cruzó de brazos.

Kimiko sonrió un poquito divertida, se le hizo adorable ese gesto.

—Lo que pasará, pasará Tsubasa —lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

><p><em>La escena de la hablaba Ozora era la siguiente, lo que pasó era que ese día la maestra de matemáticas había dicho que haría un exámen con los últimos contenidos de ciencias naturales, así que por eso Tsubasa y Kimiko acordaron con ir a la casa de la segunda para memorizarse mejor las cosas, sobra decir que ese día, casualmente, los padres de Kimiko no estaban ya que fueron al supermercado.<em>

—_¿Estás segura que vaya allá, sin el consentimiento de tus padres, es buena idea? _—_le preguntó un dudoso Tsubasa a su, aún, amiga._

_Kimiko le sonrió con su característico semblante_—: _No te preocupes, Tsubasa. Sé que a papá y mamá no les importara que tu vayas, después de todo ya he llevado a chicos antes y no han reaccionado de mala manera. Sólo asegúrate de no darles una mala primera impresión y todo estará bien._

* * *

><p>Tsubasa volvió a suspirar, la que le esperaba al llegar a la casa de Kurokawa.<p> 


End file.
